


I Guess This is Goodbye

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye is the saddest word in the English language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess This is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For kaitybearr, who gave me the prompt “Move In Day”.

“Do you think that this is how Zac and Vanessa felt whenever they were apart?” Tina asks. “I mean, before they broke up.”

“Maybe. Only I think the High School Musical movie is a better comparison.”

“I can’t believe it,” Tina says into Mike’s chest while he strokes her hair. “So, I guess this is goodbye.”

“I know, Tee,” Mike sighs, kissing her forehead. “I wish we had more time.”

 “ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?”

Both Tina and Mike jerk apart. Mike’s older brother, Mark, is standing at the doorway of Tina’s room, arms crossed, looking visibly annoyed and incredibly unimpressed with their current display of affection and very drawn-out goodbyes.

Normally, Mark’s hair is meticulously styled but right now it looks rough, as if he had been raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

He scowls. “Mike, I have been waiting in the car for _twenty minutes_.”

“We were saying goodbye,” Mike protests, wrapping an arm around Tina’s waist. “I told you it might take a while.”

Mark stares at them blankly. “Harvey Mudd and Scripps College are ten minutes away, walking. Your schools even _share dining halls_. Tina’s moving into her dorm _on Saturday_ with her parents.”

Shaking his head and muttering curses under his breath, he turns to leave, but not before warning Mike that he’s going to leave and sell all his packed college stuff on Craigslist if Mike doesn’t get his ass down there in five.


End file.
